Substitution
by stargazerpinklily
Summary: What happens when someone wants revenge on Aaron Hotchner? What will they do to make him crumble? They go for his weakness.
1. Chapter 1

**Substitution: What happens when someone wants revenge on Aaron Hotchner? What wil that person do to make him crumble?**

**Chapter 1 **

He had been watching them for two weeks now. He already knew the man. How could he ever forget Agent Hotchner especially after what that dark haired profiler had done. He's watching him now with his son and his girlfriend. They are at the park laughing and playing around. Aaron Hotchner had brought two water guns, unknown to the girl he was with. He got them out of the back of the car while Jack was distracting her. He then gave one of the guns to the joyous boy while the woman's back was turned. She turned around just as the water had started shooting from the weapons. She gasped when the water hit her.

"Oh! I am going to get you for that Aaron Hotchner," she said while her hair and clothes were dripping water onto the grass.

The boys stopped their laughing fits and looked up at the woman who was glaring but still had a playful glint in her eyes. "Jack, run now!"

"Daddy I think I'm safe, _but_ you might want to run before she gets all the way over here," the boy said pointing a finger toward the woman beginning to run with a smile growing across her face.

Hotch began to run. He got ten feet before she pounced on top of him like a cat on a mouse. He then twisted onto his back with her on top of him holding his wrists down.

"Am I in trouble agent?" he asked showing his dimpled smile.

She replied saying, "Yes, you are most definitely in trouble." She then bent over and kissed him. They then both had water coming at them. They broke apart and looked up to see Jack holding one of the water guns giggling. The couple looked at each other and then turned back toward him. They got up and began to chase the still giggling boy. She caught up to the young boy first and began tickling him.

"No. No. Please..." he was trying to say through his laughs.

His father then came up and began to squirt him with water. They were now all drenched and stood up trying to rid themselves of all the water.

"We better head home," Hotch said.

"Can we grab ice cream on our way home Daddy?"

"Sure Jack, but it will be a quick stop."

They all got into the car to get ice cream and return home.

Aaron Hotchner was going to pay. His girlfriend, Emily Prentiss, will regret ever loving him. Tonight was the night it was going to begin.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Emily took the stairs up to her apartment. She prefered taking the stairs rather than the elevator because she still didn't completely trust that it wouldn't break and lock her inside. On her way up to the third floor she felt someone watching her. She had been feeling this way for at least two weeks, but she didn't tell anyone because they would probably think she was being paranoid. She got to her apartment and entered in. She put her keys on the kitchen counter along with her purse. She then went into the restroom to take a hot shower and change.

She came out smelling like vanilla and her hair in slight curls from drying somewhat while she got dressed. She was wearing running shorts and a black tank top to sleep in. She slipped under the covers and grabbed one of Kurt Vonnegut's books.

Prentiss rolled onto her side to turn off the lamp next to her. The clock now read twelve a.m. She started to drift off to sleep when she felt a presence in her room. She pushed herself up on her elbows and tried to see who was in her room. The first thing she saw was the moonlight shining off a piece of metal five feet away, that's when she realized that whoever was in her room, her sanctuary, was aiming a gun straight at her. She looked toward her night stand drawer since she knew that her gun was safely in there. She began to shuffle herself towards it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Agent Prentiss," the intruder finally spoke.

She stopped moving. The man stepped forward in her direction and instructed, "Turn on to your stomach and put your hands behind your back."

Emily didn't budge, all she did was scowl at the man in her bedroom. He took another step and punched her in the jaw. Her head smacked against the head board which caused her to be slightly daized. He then grabbed the burnette strands of her hair and yanked down so she stared straight in ice blue eyes. She still held her mask and glare in place even though her head and jaw were throbbing.

"Do not mess with me," he hissed out yanking harder. "I will kill you in an instant if you don't listen, and then I will go after Aaron and little Jack."

"Don't you dare touch them," she growled out.

"Then pay attention to what I am saying and do what I told you to. So turn over onto your stomach and plave your hands behind you."

This time she did it but she did it grudgingly. He put zip ties around her wrists and ankles and then she thought her was about to place tape over her mouth, but rather he put a sweet smelling cloth. _Chloroform of course. Did you really think he was going to just carry you out?_ she thought as she fell into the drugged darkness.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The alarm began to blare into his dreams. Hotch awakened and pressed the snooze button to shut the obnoxious noise off. He stepped into the bathroom to take a shower. Once he was finished he dressed into his normal dark colored suit and added on a red tie. He went into Jack's room and shook him.

"Hey buddy it's time for you to get ready for school," Hotch said smiling down at the boy. He left the room and started getting breakfast and all his things together at the same time.

They ate their breakfasts and started to head out the door. Aaron turned to lock the door and felt his phone buzz in his ppcket. He grabbed it out thinking that it was Emily texting him to say good morning like she normally did. But when he looked at the screen he was that it was an unknown number. He opened the message, _Are you missing something?_ it read.

He had no idea what that meant so he closed his phone. He just ignored the text and walked out the door to go to work.

0-0-0-0-0-0

**Hey ya'll thanks for reading my story so far please review and tell me what you think. Thanks =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way own criminal minds. =(

**Chapter 2**

Hotch entered the BAU after dropping his son off at his kindergarten class. He walked into his office, turned on the light switch, and placed his briefcase down next to his desk before looking out the window to see all those who were in the bullpen. Reid was sitting at his desk finishing up paperwork, while Morgan was attempting to do his also but Garcia was asking him questions about things that Kevin had said and done. Hotch already knew that JJ and Rossi were in since their office lights had been on when he came in. sSo the only person that hadn't arrived yet was Emily. She was usually here by this time. He decided to himself that he was going to wait ten more minutes before asking the others if they had heard from her.

The ten minutes were up. He got up from his desk and went down to the bullpen.

The agents all looked up when Hotch spoke. "Have any of you seen or heard from Prentiss?"

They all shook their heads no and began to look at each other to see the other agent's answers. Hotch sighed and grabbed his phone to try and call her. There wasn't a single ring. The phone went straight to voicemail causing his stomach to drop a little bit more. The team was looking at him with expectant looks, but he just shook his head.

"I'm going to head over to her apartment and see if she's there," he informed them.

"I'll come with you," Rossi said.

They both headed out of the building to the Tahoe.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Emily Prentiss awoke and opened her eyes to find that her vision was fuzzy. It began to clear and she saw that she was currently chained to the ceiling of a cold, damp room with white cement-block walls and a single metal door. She tried to remember how she had gotten into this predicament and then last night dawned on her. The man with the ice blue eyes had come into her room and threatened Aaron and Jack's lives if she didn't do what he said.

She pulled on her restraints to see if they had a weakness in them, but all that that resulted in was her wrists getting damaged.

"There's no use to be doing that," a voice said behind her. She remembered that voice from the night before in her bedroom. "I made sure they were secure for this exact reason. I knew you would try to get out of your bonds, but you won't be able to. You can keep trying if you want to though."

She stopped struggling and looked at the man with pure hatred. "Why did you take me? What do you want?"

"Well, that's simple. I want to set your boyfriend off balance and have my ultimate vengeance on him. So kidnapping you was one of the best ways to knock him off his game."

"You're pathetic. That is the best plan you can come up with. My team _will _find you"

The man stomped up to her and punched Emily in the gut causing the wind to be knocked out of her. He put his face next to her ear. "That's what you think. They will only find me when I want to be found which will be after I'm through with you and Aaron," he said before exiting through the door.

She tried to regulate her breathing after the strike to her abdomen. She began to worry for Hotch. She hoped that he wouldn't fall victim to this man. Why did this man even have so much animosity against him anyway?

0-0-0-0-0-0

Hotch and Rossi walked up to the door to Prentiss's apartment and Hotch pulled out a key from his pocket to unlock the door. They walked in and began searching the house. They met back in the living room and both shook their heads.

"Her car is still in the same parking space it normally is, but she isn't here," Hotch said.

"Let's check and see if there is anything that might help us know where she might be."

The two men spread out. Rossi covering the back rooms of the apartment while Hotch checked the front ones. A few minutes later Rossi called out for him to come to Emily's room.

"What did you find, Rossi," he questioned walking through the doorway.

Rossi held up a piece of cloth that had been dropped on the ground with a gloved hand. Hotch took it from the older man's hand and smelled it.

"Chloroform," Hotch informed. Despair fell upon his shoulders. He wanted to scream and shout but instead kept his cool demeanor. He was going to scour the entire city to find her and kill the person that had taken her. "We should head back and inform the team of the circumstances and get started trying to find her."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The men walked into the bullpen. The agents looked up with hope in their eyes that soon died when they didn't see Prentiss.

"Everyone in the conference room," the angered Agent Hotchner said.

The team all went to the room and took a seat except for Hotch. He stood at the head of the table and stared at the empty chair at the table before starting. He viewed the team before dropping the evidence bag containing the cloth on the table.

"We found this in Prentiss's room on the floor. There may be a chance that she was taken but we need more evidence. Garcia, can you pull up the video footage from her apartment building?"

"Yes, sir," she said while already starting to hack into the footage on her computer. "Here it is." Garcia started the video at eight last night and began to fast-forward.

"Slow it down there, Garcia," Rossi said. The time slot on the video showed that it was one fifteen in the morning.

The whole team looked at the screen to see a man carrying an unconscious, tied up Emily out of her apartment. He went through the door that lead to the stairs. Garcia then switched camera views which showed him coming out of the stairwell. He left the building then. She again switched views to the ouside parking spaces that displayed him throwing her body into the trunk of a black Honda. There wasn't a license plate on the back of the vehicle to trace to the teams dismay. The car began to drive off when Garcia cut off the video.

"We can see that Prentiss has been taken," Hotch began. "This will be the only thing we do. We will not take a new case. We won't finish paperwork. Our main priority is finding her. She is missing and we will get her back."

_Missing? Why did that seem like such an important word? Wait missing! _Hotch then recalled the text that he recieved earlier in the day. Why hadn't he acknowledged it before why hadn't he remembered it sooner. Grief struck across his face.

"Hotch, what's wrong?" JJ asked.

"I just remembered that I recieved a text message this morning that asked if I was missing something. I didn't think anything of it since I assumed the sender had sent it to the wrong number." He wanted to pound his head into a wall for being so freaking stupid. "Garcia, can you try to see who the number belongs to?"

Hotch read out the number as Garcia searched for who owned it.

"Sir, it's a burn phone so I can't find out who it belongs to. I'm sorry"

"It's alright Garcia, just pull up the video footage again so we can try to find certain characteristics that can help us identify him."

Once they found this man, Aaron Hotchner was going to kill him with his bare hands even if he hadn't even hurt her yet. Why had this man even taken her? Why did he send him the text? Did her abduction have something to do with something he had done? All these questions and more kept swirling in his brain. All he knew though is that it was beyond important that they found her, and soon.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Hey ya'll. Thanks for all the amazing reviews, alerts, and favorites, I really appreciate it. I hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter I plan to put more of Emily in it. Well, please tell me what you think. i would love to hear your feedback. Thanks again for reading and reviewing. =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - I don't own any of Criminal Minds.**

**Chapter Three:**

Emily heard the locks on the doors turning which caused her to wonder what the man had in mind now. He came to stand in front of her with a small pocket knife in his right hand.

"Hey Sweetheart, how have you been?" he said with venom dripping from his mouth and a dark glimmer in his eyes.

The glare she sent him probably would have even terrified the devil himself, but it had no effect on the man in front of her. He just continued to smile wickedly.

"Not going to answer then?" He began to circle Emily eyeing her hanging form. "Aaron, really did choose a pretty one." When he rounded back in front of her she tried to kick out at him, but missed by only an inch. "And feisty too," he said and started laughing menacingly. He then became very serious and struck her across the cheek. "Don't try that again though."

The man stepped back and twirled the knife in his hand. "You know your boyfriend hasn't replied to my text. Maybe, he doesn't care that much about you after all."

Prentiss kept her face blank, not letting his words get to her. She just continued to stare him down.

"Perhaps, some pictures would get him to respond," her kidnapper commented moving closer to her. "We just have to make you look good for your man." He took the knife to her tank top cutting all the way down the front to reveal her black bra and flat stomach. He moved his face to the crook of her neck so he could inhale her scent. She bucked against him to get the man away from her.

He stood back with anger flashing in his eyes like fire. His arm swung down into her right shoulder. It was left there as he got his rage under control. He then looked in her dark brown eyes and slowly removed the blade from her body. Pain glinted through her face which made the man smile again. Blood began freely flowing from the wound.

The still unnamed man slashed the knife across her abdomen multiple times only deep enough to look bad and cause some bleeding, but not so much as to make her bleed out. He dropped the knife and began assaulting her with punches all over her body.

Emily was on the brink of passing out when he stopped hitting her. The man took a stride back, picked up the knife, and removed a camera from his back pocket. He snapped photo after photo of her bloody, bruised body. She brought her heavy head up and stared into the camera lens not showing any weakness.

She could not let Aaron see her pain and anguish. She felt horrible that this man was using what he had done to her to get Hotch to come here. Here with this psychotic man that had so much vengeance against him for some unknown reason. She would do everything in her power to make it look like she wasn't in pain if it would prevent Aaron from coming to this place.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The team had been at their desks and in the conference room all day trying to figure out a profile of this man. It was on the verge of midnight when Hotch walked out of his office and said, "Everyone go home and get some sleep."

"But Hotch!" Morgan protested.

"We aren't going to be any help to her if we are sleep deprived. We've been staring at these files and the video footage for hours now. We need to rest and come back with fresh eyes."

Derek sighed angrily, but complied to the order given as did the rest of the team.

Hotch watched after the team while they departed. Once the last member of the team had left he went back into his office and shut the door. He slumped down onto the couch. He felt pathetic for not being able to go and save the woman he loved from the clutches of some monster doing who knows what to her. Just the thought of this initiated him to use the cushions on the couch as punching bags. Why did this have to happen to her? What did this man want?

After a while, his anger dissipated from his body and he decided to take his own advise to go home and sleep. Luckily, Jessica had Jack for tonight so he could just sink into bed. He did so as soon as he stepped inside the house, removed his suit coat, and set his alarm clock.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The blue-eyed man snuck up to the dark house owned by Agent Hotchner at eleven o'clock. He slowly used the lock picking tools he had and opened the door. He checked around him to make sure no one was there and reassure himself that Hotch wasn't home. He searched the house for the master bedroom. Now that he found it, he entered and got to work. He started taking the pictures he had printed of the beautiful agent out. The man placed them all over the top of the dressern while also placing a white card with the number to his new burn phone on it.

He then relocked the door behind him and left the premises without ever being noticed.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Hotch woke up from the obnoxious beeping of his alarm clock. He slammed his hand down on it to make it stop. He didn't want to wake up and have to face another day where his girlfriend was in the hands a maniac. He forcefully shoved the blankets off of himself in order to get ready.

When he stepped out into his room after his shower, he noticed his dresser covered in papers. He got closer realizing they were photographs. Photographs of Emily. How in the world had someone come into his house without anyone seeing or knowing. He began picking up the photos. They showed the strong agent he loved beaten and bleeding. There were trails of blood running down her torse and bruising up and down her stomach and parts of her face. He also saw that in the pictures, she was on the edge of unconsciousness, yet showing no frailty despite everything that had been done to her.

How could someone do this? Why? His blood began to boil and he shoved all the pictures off the dresser. He glared at them flying around the room. The sun glistened off the white card floating through the air catching his eye. Once it landed on the ground he picked it up and read it. _Do you want to help her? Do you want to know why? Call this number. _He flipped it over while grabbing his cell phone. He dialed the number on the back of the card.

The phone rang and rang and rang. Finally, on the fourth ring it was answered. "I was wondering how long it would take you to call."

"What do you want?" Hotch sneered.

"Patience, patience Aaron Hochner. No need to rush."

"You seem to be at an advantage here. You know my name, but yet I don't know yours."

"All in good time, Agent. Let's get down to what you really want to talk about. Agent Emily Prentiss."

"Let me talk to her." Aaron ordered.

"You are not in command here, Hotchner. I am, but out of the kindness of my heart I will let you speak with her."

Hotch released the breath he had been holding in for the longest time. He heard a quiet voice come over the phone. "Aaron?"

"Emily! Thank goodness. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Aaron," she said. He knew she was lying.

"Em, tell me the truth. You are not fine. I saw the pictures that he took."

"I _will_ be fine."

"Emily."

"Aaron, he's about to take the phone back. Please don't do anything irrational. Don't listen to anything he says. I will be fi. . ."

Hotch heard contact of skin hitting skin and a woman's gasp in the background. There was also rustling when the phone was grabbed. "What did you do? I swear if you hurt her I will kill you." Laughter came over the line. He wanted to grab the man's throat and strangle him.

"Good luck with that, Agent."

"What is it going to take for you to let her go?"

"Come to the parking lot by the park nearest you today at three, alone. I don't want any other cops around or anything along those lines. No wires or tracking devices. If you follow all those directions, I will meet you there." The mysterious man then hung up.

Hotch was furious. He had to save her no matter what. He will save her!

0-0-0-0-0-0

**Hey ya'll, sorry for the long wait. I have been quite busy. Thank you for reading. I hope this chapter was up to par. Please leave me a review about what you thought of it. By the way thanks for all the past reviews, follows, and favorites.**


End file.
